


Love Letters

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy finds four notes in her locker. She's pretty sure she knows who they're from.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluff. Set at the end of season 2. Jonathan and Nancy are still relatively early in their relationship. Just something adorable and fun here. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

It wasn't unusual for Nancy to find a note in her locker from one of her friends. It's how they shared gossip, or news about a party, or what time to meet up after class.

But the note Nancy finds today on top of her Chemistry book isn't any of those. It's written on the back of one of last week's assignments. And it makes her blush.

_ It was cold and gray all around me _

_ And then one day, you said hello _

_ And you smiled at me, and my heart felt so full. _

_ What is this new feeling? _

The note isn't signed, but Nancy thinks she knows who it's from. She puts the note in her pocket, grabs her English Lit notebook, and heads to class.

###

Two days later, there's another note. This one, written on a half piece of paper from a notebook.

_ One day I found the most beautiful flowers, _

_ And the warmest sunshine, and all the beauty of nature -  _

_ It was right in front of me this whole time. _

_ I found it in you. _

This morning, she asked Jonathan about the first note, and he acted surprised. Nothing to worry about, Nancy reassured him. I'm not going anywhere.

Tonight, she'll ask him about the second one.

###

A week goes by before she finds the third note in her locker. It's attached to a photo taken in the woods, sun shining through the trees. She knows that spot.

_ Felt the slow burn explode in to flames _

_ One night, and it was with you _

_ And beside you, and because of you - _

_ I knew it was love _

Nancy closes her eyes and smiles. She knows what night he's talking about. She loves him even more.

###

It's their last day before Christmas break when she finds the final note. Jonathan is coming to meet Nancy at her locker when he sees her reading it.

_ Am I dreaming or is it real? _

_ I open my eyes, and she is there, _

_ Brown waves and porcelain and the bluest sky - _

_ Embrace me, and I fall asleep again _

She put the other three notes in her desk drawer at home. This one she'll carry with her.

###

After everything that's happened in the past month, they finally find time to go on an actual date. Jonathan's never been on a date before, and Nancy thinks it's adorable how nervous he is. There are no monsters to hunt, no gates to close. Just the two of them, together.

Jonathan is hanging up his coat in her bedroom closet when he finds a note in his pocket. It's written on the stationery she keeps on her desk, that she only uses for important notes.

_ I love you too, Jonathan. I've loved you for so long. _

He's overwhelmed by this new feeling. Nancy Wheeler loves him too. He hopes this never ends.

  
  
  
  



End file.
